


Taste of heaven

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Middle-Earth [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader-chan from real world offers Bilbo, Kílí and Fíli hot chocolate. A short and fluffy one-shot :3 It can be found also on deviantart :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of heaven

"What is... that beverage you speak of?"

"Oh! Hot chocolate... you never ever had hot chocolate?"

Kili looked at Fili, hoping to get some sort of support from his brother. When Fili shrugged his shoulders at him, you sighed. 

"I guess... I need to make you some. What I need is just milk and cocoa powder. Oh! And maybe I can fish some cookies out of my bag..."

"Coco... _powder_? And what is that?"  
" _Fishing the cookies_?"

You managed to crack a smile. You've been with the company for a month now, suddenly appearing in the middle of a clearing with your rucksack full of groceries when an orc tried to get your head. You have great stamina thanks to the gymnastic classes you took so you managed to outrun it, while... screaming like you've lost your mind. Let's tell the truth, everyone would scream like that if they just got into Middle-Earth. 

Just as you were boiling milk in a small iron jug Bilbo sat next to you. _Poor man_ , you thought. In your world you were used to colder atmosphere, actually you loved autumn weather, but Bilbo on the other hand... well, lets just say that you tried not to notice the way he looked at you, like you were his personal heater. The way he kept glancing at you made your heart skip a few beats. And he tried to not look like he's been glancing at you every few minutes! How cute is that?

"What are you doing? Is that... milk you're boiling?" Said hobbit asked you when he noticed the jug. You smiled, nodded and began to dig around in your rucksack for cookies hoping that Bombur haven't found them sooner than you. 

"We are going to try _hot chocolada_!" Kili explained to Bilbo, giving you a grin.  
You laughed a little and took out a bag of cookies you had left in your rucksack. It was such a long time when you last laughed that Kili, Fili and Bilbo stopped in their tracks. You always looked so sad and your laugh was so _pretty_ , the dwarves and a hobbit realized. They then made a silent promise with themselves to make you laugh again.

"It's a ... drink, in my place. You boil some milk, add some cocoa powder or pieces of chocolate, then sugar and voila! You have your own heaven in a mug." You've said, taking out the four mugs and pouring already finished chocolate beverage into them. "Oh come on, try it! I might made it a little too sweet since I had a sweet tooth but if you don't like it I can do a new batch since I'm always doing something wrong-..."

"No!" Three voices screamed at you, then seeing your face, Bilbo explained:  
"It's... tasty. Really sweet but tasty.."

The two dwarves drowned their drinks in seconds and asked you for a refill. For most of the night you all kept laughing until you and Bilbo fell asleep next to each other. Kili and Fili covered you both and now they slowly sipped the hot chocolada. 

"What's going on here?" Gandalf asked when he and the rest of the company came back from scouting and hunting. He then saw how close you and Bilbo were and that made him smile. Thorin on the other hand was annoyed, then he noticed the hot chocolate next to Kili and Fili.

"What... is that?"

"Oh! That's hot chocolada! Lass made it for us! You must try it uncle!"

And so the thirteen dwarves and a wizard were drinking your special drink and somehow they forgot that the next morning they have to wake up early. Thorin sat next to you, hot chocolate in one hand and the other petting your hair, when he noticed you inching closer to him. And that made the hard-headed soon-to-be-king smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
